elendriafandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmology
In the Beginning... There was only the Hungering Void, stretching out endlessly with nothing to feed on. Ravenous and desperate, the Void coalesced its power and split itself in twine. The Void intended to feed upon its newly created twin, and out of the conflict that ensued, the clashing of energy and the spark created by the absolute chaos caused an explosion that rippled through the universe. Finally, something existed. Worlds coalesced as the spark of life continued its expansion. In the chaos, the spark ripped through the void twin, transmuting its energy into the polar opposite of the energy of its twin. Thus, the Light of Life was born. The Void fled in terror from his brother and his burning presence, keeping to the shadows and moving in his brother's wake, feasting upon what the Light had created. One day, the Light noticed his creations being devoured. Upset by nature at the destruction and obliteration of the life he was bringing, Light met his brother on the battlefields of space, clashing in a cosmic war of absolutes. This would go on to be called The Dawnlight War. The battles of the twin brothers left scars upon the world. Pockets of death rippled through the universe, as did pockets of pure life. At the head of the war, the climactic battle between Light and Void, the two were locked in a stalemate. The forces clashed one last time and the resulting explosion was so immense that the Light and Void themselves were inextricably bound together and spread throughout the universe. The Creation of the Planes The scars that the Dawnlight War left upon the universe became more of a wound after the final battle. Each wound bled residual energies from whichever entity had left its mark. One such scar had the Void and Light mixed in such a way as to create a plane of reality filled with burning fire and brimstone and blackened with smoke and ash. The energies that intertwined into this plane created creatures of Light and Void. Their burning presences consumed those around them and their destructive and wicked natures drove them to war. These creatures became known as Demons. The Demons warred over their plane for millenia before one demon brought the hordes together and sued for an agreement of sorts. The demons would split into seven houses, ruled by the most powerful of the demons and the plane would be split into seven demiplanes. Thenceforth, these planes became known as the Seven Hells. Likewise, the energies entered another rift, forming a world of extravagant beauty and elegance. From this energy, the Celestials were born. The Celestials worked together from the beginning to build a mighty series of nations within this plane, dedicating themselves to the power of order over chaos. This realm was called the Celestial Realms. The more chaotic energies from the clash seeped into another rift, forming a realm of chaos mixed with beauty. Within this realm, thousands of various creatures were created. An ecosystem came into place; food chains, civilizations of more evolved species. The denizens of this world became known as the Fae, and their world: the Feywild. There yet remained one rift touched with more cold and docile energies of both entities. This realm was a dark and cold place, filled with perpetually wilting plants and walking monstrosities that did little else than wander the planes aimlessly. Some pockets of chaos swirled here and there around this realm, but most was a neverending wasteland. This realm became known as The Underworld. The Creation of Elendria Of the countless worlds created by the clash of Light and Void, only one world became the absolute and perfect embodiment of the energies on a balanced scale. This world is what we now call Elendria. This world was massive and countless nations, kingdoms, and continents rose from the energy storm that buffeted the world. Upon these continents rose various beings, their bodies tied to their world and given expiration dates of their bodies, after which, the mortals' souls would be pulled across the world to the rift of the Underworld, where the souls wandered aimlessly for millennia. The mortals began procreating, building their nations and waging war on each other, sharing peace with each other, laughing, loving, hating, killing, creating, destroying. The perfect world that embodied the balance of good, evil, light, and darkness was formed. Within this world, strife and hardship were a promise, but so was the peace that would follow as heroes rose to bring it.